RAMEN FIGHT!
by NFN Girl
Summary: What will happen, when Naruto and Light are fighting against each other over a bowl of Ramen? Well…Light will claim justice of course and Naruto just being Naruto….The boys are now fighting each other to wins the grand prize….Ramen…


I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! But I wish I would though TT w TT

I got this idea when my friend and I were role-playing XDDD It was fun~! Lastly, I got his permissions to create a story from our role-plays X3333333333 I hope you like it~! AND THANK YOU SO MUCH ANDY~! 8DDDDDD

* * *

_What will happen, when Naruto and Light are fighting against each other over a bowl of Ramen? Well…Light will claim justice of course and Naruto just being Naruto. ….The boys are now fighting each other to win the grand prize….Ramen…_

* * *

**Ramen Fight**

-At Naruto's place-

It was a nice day in Konoha, along the street there was a certain 16-years old teen with blonde hair looking very excited about something…

"OH BOY! Those trainings sure are tough! It makes me feel so hungry! Nothing but a bowl of ramen can revive my energy!" Naruto shouted happily…He just got back from a tough training and decided to take a break for a while at Ichiraku's…So, he skipped happily all the way to the Ichiraku's stall.

-At Light's place-

"I can't believe even shinigamis have vacations" Light whined as he reread the note that Ryuk left him.

'_Dear Light..._

_I hope you will not be mad at me...However; I am on vacation now...I will not be back until the end of this week. I will be away in Hawaii to get an apple from there...I heard it was HUGE! Therefore, I decided to look with my own two eyes. Do not be sad when I am away ok Light? You can go to Ichiraku's stall in Konoha, I have a free Ramen coupon for you...I hope you will enjoy it! _

Light gave another heavy sigh, and put back the note into his pocket.

'_Does he even know that they do not have apples in Hawaii...?' _Light though, later he laughed by himself on how silly Ryuk can be..Apples in Hawaii? He must have misunderstood apples for pineapples for heaven sake!

"Hahaha Hahaha...I would love to see his face when he finds out there is no such thing as huge apple in Hawaii," Light laughed, then he arrived in front of Ichiraku's stall.

"I guess this is the place..." Light announced, he went inside and sat on the chair. The old man at the Ichiraku's went to Light place and asked.

"What do you want to eat my boy..." Light handover the coupon to the old man and replyed.

"I want a Miso Ramen please..." The old man grabs the coupon and calls his daughter.

"AYANE! Get this young man Miso Ramen please!" His daughter obeyed him and managed to look at Light's face...'_Oh, dear...He such a handsome person' _Ayane thought. When Light noticed her presence, he looks at her back and Ayane simply blushed and went back to work in the kitchen. '_What sup with her...?' He though. _Later, Naruto also burst into the stall.

"HEI OCHAN! It is I! You know what I want right! " Naruto shouted. The old man simply laughed and nodded and off he goes to the kitchen. Light started to get pissed off by his actions and decided to sit away from him. Unfortunately, it did not work when Naruto noticed his presence and sit next to him.

"Hei there! You must be new here huh!"

"Urm...yeah...This is my first time here...I hope you don't mind." Missions; acting as a nice guy accomplished! However, Naruto does not know who is Light and he decided to welcome him instead and put on a happy face. Light somehow did not get along with him but his acts make him look like he did! Man talk about alter-ego! Like are the one who is actually pro at it~! The first personality is the poor innocent Light while the second or should it be state, as the REAL Light is the evil Kira!

"I see..." Naruto nods with a serious look on his face, then the old man served the Ramen in the middle of the table.

"Enjoy your ramen!" Light was about to take the bowl when suddenly Naruto grabs that Ramen too!

"Urm...Excuse me but that's my Ramen you have there..." Light stated.

"What? No way it's mine dattebayo!" Light frown and growled in frustrations while Naruto is singing inside his head...

'_Ramen...Ramen...Ramen...'_

"Are you sure about that?" Light asked as he grabbed the bowl a bit tighter than before. _' I'm gonna think something to fool this guy and fast! Before this dattebayo guy finish it!' _Light thought. He glares at Naruto hoping it will scare him off. Naruto raised his eyebrows.

"What are you staring at? Want to go for a fight 'pretty boy'? Naruto challenged Light while he too grabed the bowl even tighter than before.

'_Hahaha Hahaha!' Light laughed amusingly inside his mind and continues ' He does not know who is he dealing with...I will just grab a pen and a paper and done~! That Ramen will be mine...'_ A kage bushin appears behind Light.

"Look what I got!" Naruto shouted. Later, he looked at the notebook and tries to read it.

"Death not-o"? However, he does not know how to read and pronounce it correctly.

"This guy is brainless..." He proudly commented

"O_O!"

Finally, reality snap inside his mind when he noticed that the notebook that Naruto is holding is actually his Death note. Just then, he could almost swear that he heard Ryuk laugh and said.

"Hahaha..Who is the brainless now..?" Light looked around, there is no sign of Ryuk..Man! When you get too used to be with someone who could actually hear what he is about to say even without having him around with you! Light began to panic.

"GIVE ME BACK MY DEAT-DAIRY!" He demanded. Naruto just gave a small chuckle. _'This is not going to be good' _Light thought to himself. He appears to make more clones and throw it from one to another...

"What's wrong pretty boy? Cannot keep up? Nishishishi" Naruto gave a weird laugh...Light groans..._' Grrrr...If only I get my hand on that notebook! _Light's thought.

'_I have an idea!' Light started to smile amusingly inside his mind. 'But it will be...very...dirty...'_ Light grabs the ramen and shouts...

"**I GOT THIS RAMEN AS A HOSTAGE!"** Naruto jaw drops.

"**!" **Naruto shouted dramatically in a usual anime style.

"**NOW! HAND OVER THE DEA-DIARY!" **Light blackmailed him,

"Ramen-Chan TT w TT" Tears started to swollen his eye and then BOOM! It's burst and falling like a waterfall just like in an anime!

"OK! OK! Let's return them at the same time!" He reaches one hand with the notebook towards Light and the other one waiting for ramen.

"Agree..." Light approved. He took the Death note and BOOM! He runs away with the ramen.

"**HAHAHAHAH! Now I get the Ramen and the Death Note! I am so smart~!"** In front of him Naruto's clones is waiting for Light at the exit.

"You won't get away that easily! **GIVE ME MY RAMEN BACK!**" His clone claimed.

"Slurppppppp..." Light slurp the Ramen making Naurto's clone jaw dropped.

"nom...nom...nom" Light ate the Ramen! Then, the real Naruto jaw dropped. _'No wonder I am so smart' Light compliment himself._ Naruto's clone grabed him from behind him.

"**TOO LATE! I JUST FINISHED THE RAMEN! I AM JUSTICE! I PROTECTED THE RAMEN FROM BEING EATEN BY THAT RAMEN BOY!** "Light shouted proudly making Ayane change her thought about Light..._'That cute guy is weird..." she thought._

"Don't mess with me kid.." Light smirks at Naruto.

"**Buy me a Ramen or you won't get your little diary back!" **Naruto smirks back at him.

"O_O!" The notebooks Light had turns into a paper that said:'Naruto is the best '

"How do you like my substitute jutsu" Naruto give a light laughed.

"Why you little...NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Light screamed.

"Don't come near me or I will destroy it with my rasengan!" Naruto blackmail him while he started to make the rasengan...

"Now! Buy me some Ramen!" Naruto demanded.

Silent...

" Well?"

"Errr...FINE! YOU WIN! GIVE ME BACK MY DEAT-DIARY!" Naruto give back his Death-DIARY!.Poor Naruto does not know what it does..

"R.I.P...At least you got your Ramen right? TT w TT" Light open the Death note and grabbed a pen from his pocket. Light wrote Naruto's name inside the death note. Now, finally he can get rid off Naruto. He gives a abusing smile.

"Do you know who am I?" Light asked.

"Urmm...No.." Naruto answered.

"I'm Kira..." Naruto expression becomes blank_. 'So this guy is not Light but his name is Kira? Well...What a sad name he had no wonder he change his name to Light'_, Naruto thought. Light waited for 40 seconds. _'This is the longest 40 seconds in my life' _Light thought...Then he do the count down starting from 3.

'_3...2...1...'_

"NOW YOU GO AND DIE FROM EATING TOO MUCH RAMEN!" Light shouted.. Naruto seems clueless and left without a word leaving Light behind

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"This can't be happening to me! **I AM KIRA**!" Light exclaimed again.

"AND I AM UZUMAKI NARUTO!" Naruto happily introduced himself. He has misunderstood what is Light trying to say. 33 bowls of Ramen in just one day...and Naruto had not died yet! _THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!_

"Thank you for treating me to lunch and DINNER KIRA!" Naruto pats him from his back. _This cannot be happening...My plan is flawless! How did he overcome the power of KIRA! _

Unless...

He grabs his Death note and finds that it was fake. _NO! THAT NARUTO-_ He looked around and Naruto was gone...

"MY DEATH NOTE!" Light's cries echoed in the air and spread through the whole village.

So, kids...The moral of the story is...Never underestimate Naruto when it's comes to Ramen. Will Naruto ever find out that the Death note is not Light's diary? Surely, he will...What do you think will happens next? Well...IT'S FOR YOU TO DECIDE IT!


End file.
